


The Mysterious Case Of The Jelly Pool

by EternalSailorNeptune_53



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Gen, Humor, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Rashomon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSailorNeptune_53/pseuds/EternalSailorNeptune_53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pool's full of jello, there are motorcycle tracks in the hallway, and the kitchen's almost completely burned down. In order to find out what happened, three students explain to their Headmaster in their own words. But, which one is telling the truth exactly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Entire Morning Fiasco Itself

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea to do a Rashomon-style (different, contradicting explanations between characters) fic for some time, and I finally put it into effect. As a heads-up, the trio's stories are based on different movies and movie types, so I tried to interpret that (but most likely failed). I still hope you like the story! Happy Reading!

In the course of a mere hour, everything had gone to Hell for Jin Kirigiri.

The day was formerly running its run-of-the-mill course for him and the students, but that all changed before his lavender eyes now full of disbelief. Also before his eyes were three of his students: the SHSL Hacker, Chihiro Fujisaki; the SHSL Gang Leader, Mondo Oowada; and lastly, the SHSL Hall Monitor, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. All three boys were currently sitting on one of the mocha-colored sofas in the Headmaster’s Office; sticky, somewhat damp, and pieces of blue gelatin dangling off of them.

“...Headmaster, we can explain,” Ishimaru spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

“Can you now?” Headmaster Kirigiri wondered with a raised eyebrow. “You three know exactly what happened today?”

“Y-Yes, we can! I think…” Chihiro uttered, a bit intimidated.

What had happened earlier was quite catastrophic. Everything was normal for Hope’s Peak Academy until the afternoon. After that, the cafeteria’s kitchen was burnt and crispy along with its sufficiently damaged doors outside of the large room, motorcycle tracks traced the corridors of the first floor, and the second floor’s pool was currently in the process of being drained of blue raspberry gelatin while some of its surroundings were being repaired. In addition, the Osaka Fire Department were still investigating due to a triggered alarm in the pool room, and the police were arresting a stranger found trying to escape from the school.

“It’s unbelieveable of what happened today,” Headmaster Kirigiri sighed, still in disbelief. “How was all of it done in less than an hour?”

“Well, Headmaster Kirigiri, I’d be elated to tell the tale!” Ishimaru piped up, clearing his throat.

“Yeah right,” Mondo scoffed, “you weren’t even there the whole time!”

“Yes, I was, Kyoudai! Anything you might add may not be true!”

“Bullshit. Lemme tell the real story so we can all go.”

“W-Wait, m-maybe I can tell it--” Chihiro started quietly.

Unfortunately, the timid Hacker’s words went unheard as Mondo and Ishimaru began bickering. Chihiro tried intervening so they could focus on the situation, but it had almost no effect. Eventually, the trio’s dispute was interrupted by Headmaster Kirigiri, who wanted nothing more than an explanation.

“Alright, that’s enough!” he exclaimed. “Since all three of you are apparent witnesses, I’ll be listening to you one at a time. Also, I’ll be choosing who goes first, and the other two can follow.”

Closing his eyes and placing a palm over them, Headmaster Kirigiri moved his finger around in a certain rhythm and uttered words under his breath. The uttering soon stopped along with his finger, which was randomly pointing to the selected student. The middle-aged man looked to see who he had selected.

“Well, Oowada-kun, I guess you’re first,” Headmaster Kirigiri announced. “How did this crime scene transpire in your perspective?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Mondo said rather confidently.

“Oh, here we go,” Ishimaru sighed under his breath.

With all eyes on him, Mondo began retelling his version of what happened with the school pool and cafeteria kitchen. “Here’s my accurate side ‘a the story of this entire disaster…” Mondo started.

 


	2. Mondo's version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mondo's version is supposed to be Sin City-esque, hence the specific color descriptions. I actually watched the first movie (my brother told me not to bother with "A Dame To Kill For" because it apparently sucked), and I was rather impressed by it!

_There I was, mindin’ my own damn business. The bleak and totally gray morning wasn’t goin’ anywhere, so I decided to chill while everyone else was prolly in class or somethin’. No way in hell I was gonna waste my time with that shit today._

_Since I had nothin’ ta do, I decided ta  step outside for a little smoke.  I wasn’t doin’ anything wrong, just goin’ about the late morning. But, then I saw this damn sleaze tryin’ ta fuck with my motorcycle. A’course, I wasn’t just gonna stand there like some weakass and let this idiot jack my bike, so I made sure he knew who he was dealin’ with._

_“Oi, hands off the Kawasaki!” I shouted, ready to pound the crook’s face into the ground._

_Unfortunately, the fucker got lucky and managed to get my ride started before I could break his neck. I could tell he was a complete amateur by his shaky-ass driving, so I was able to chase him whenever he couldn’t keep a steady speed. He may have been goin’ fast, but you’d better believe I was faster than ‘im._

_“You’d better stop the bike!” I threatened, still hot on his trail. “When I get my hands on ya, you’re dead!”_

_The clumsy idiot managed to crash his way into the school since someone prolly left the door open.  I didn’t care how tired I’d eventually get, that fucker wasn’t gettin’ away with my motorcycle anytime soon. There was hardly anyone in the halls, makin’ the chase all the more easier for me. I noticed Chihiro in the sidelines, but the thieving asshole grabbed ‘im too!_

_“Hang on, Kid!” I called, running to catch up with him. “I swear if Chihiro gets hurt because of this guy, I’m gonna…!”_

_I saw that Chihiro was hanging onto my Kawasaki for dear life, the terror evident in those vivid caramel eyes of his. I just **had** to get my bike back no matter what. And when I did, the guy who stole it was gonna wish he hadn’t fucked with Mondo Oowada. During the chase, I heard Ishimaru yellin’ at me and chasin’ us down, all in disbelief on what was happening._

_“Stop right there!” he shouted, anger reflected in those bright scarlet eyes of his. “Motorcycle races are not welcome in this school environment, so cease your actions immediately!”_

_The chase ended when the thief drove his way into the cafeteria until he crashed into the kitchen. On the bright side, Chihiro managed to get off of my bike in time. But on the not-so bright side, my bike was totally wrecked. Adding insult to injury, the thief lit a match and purposely dropped it into the leaking motor oil with an evil grin on his face, causin’ the kitchen to quickly catch fire._

_“Oowada-kun, help!” I remember hearing Chihiro and Kyoudai crying helplessly, battling against the growing orange flames._

_I couldn’t let my friends burn alive in the fire, so I obviously did the bravest thing I could. I kicked the fire extinguisher case open and grabbed it right away. Just as I was gettin’ started, a sudden rain poured down from above and finished the job. I couldn’t save the kitchen from bein’ burnt to a crisp, but boy did I get my hands on the fucker who stole my ride and tried ta burn my friends. I showed the idiot no mercy and gave him the poundin’ of a lifetime, but I didn’t get to finish wailin’ into him because I got held back._

_“No, Kyoudai, he isn’t worth it!” Ishimaru told me tearfully. “He’ll never be as superior as you are!”_

_“Yer right, bro,” I agreed, dropping the thief flat on his bloody-as-shit face. I leaned in close and told him “Next time you fuck with me, yer fuckin’ dead, got it?”._

_The thief cowered in fear underneath me as the gray rain kept pouring down, so I knew he’d never do that shit ever again. Chihiro then looked at me with his big ol’ caramel-brown eyes full of nothin’ but wonder._

_“Oowada-kun, you’re so amazing!” he beamed._

_“It was nothin’, Kid,” I told him confidently. “No one fucks with Mondo Oowada and makes it out without my say.”_

_Kyoudai suddenly bolted out of the room in a frenzy, prompting Chihiro and I to follow him so he didn’t get ahead of himself as usual. Before I knew it, we wound up on Floor 2’s pool room, and two bozos were pourin’ a lotta blue powder into the water. Ishimaru wound up strugglin’ with them, but he was obviously losin’ the fight, so I decided to lend ‘im a hand, not seein’ the Kid follow me too. Sometime during the struggle, Taka and Chihiro lost their footing, causin’ them to fall into the pool’s deep end. Not plannin’ on lettin’ my helpless friends drown anytime soon, I immediately jumped in ta save ‘em. At that moment, a world that used ta be nothin’ but black, white, and gray turned completely blue… and fuckin’ sticky as Hell._

* * *

 “So yeah,” Mondo spoke after concluding his side of the story, “that’s what happened to the pool.”

Headmaster Kirigiri was utterly speechless, while Chihiro gave a confused look and Ishimaru’s was one of disbelief.

“That did not happen!” Ishimaru objected. “First of all, you shouldn’t have been skipping class _or_ smoking period! Second, why are you getting the most prominence, while Chihiro-kun and I are petty kiss-ups? Thirdly, it’s impossible to rain indoors; you definitely changed what actually happened!”

“Oi, sorry ya can’t face facts, Taka,” Mondo retorted. “Headmaster, don’tcha agree that my story makes the most sense?”

“...I think we should listen to Ishimaru-kun and Fujisaki-kun’s stories before I make a complete judgement,” the Headmaster sighed.

“Exactly! I would be glad to go next and tell the _real_ story of this whole fiasco!” Ishimaru huffed.

“W-Wait… I-I was, umm, actually thinking of…” Chihiro uttered.

“Oh, did you want to go next, Chihiro-kun?” Ishimaru wondered.

“Y-Yes. B-But, if you’d r-rather go instead of m-me, then I don’t mind, Ishimaru-kun.”

“I think we should let Fujisaki-kun go next,” Headmaster Kirigiri suggested. “I’m sure his has some logical explanation to it.”

“Yeah, go ahead, Kid,” Mondo agreed. “We’re all listenin’.”

“I-I can really go next? O-Okay, here we go…” Chihiro began, taking a deep breath before speaking.

 


	3. Chihiro's version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro's is supposed to have elements of Tron/Tron: Legacy. I figured his would be "high-tech" in the story since he's a Programmer and all. Plus, I can imagine him on the Light Cycle Bike where the Kawasaki should be.

_How did this entire story begin? W-Well, I’ll tell you._

_I had just finished working on a program of mine in the A/V Room on the first floor. I saved my work onto my flash drive and shut the computer down entirely. My day was going about as usual, flowing smoothly like the network of a functional mainframe. And in that network, we were all of its programs._

_While I was walking back to my homeroom, I saw these two “programs” running right past me. By the looks on their faces, it looked like they were planning on doing something bad. But, it didn’t feel right to invade on their business, so I decided to let them go. Just then, I saw Ishimaru following them in a fast stride that wasn’t quite running, but still in a hurry to catch the troublemakers._

_“I-Ishimaru-kun, a-are you--” I stuttered, trying to get his attention._

_“Not now, Fujisaki-kun!” he told me, “These two are in deep trouble!”_

_Ishimaru-kun didn’t say anything else and I lost sight of him. I kept to my plans of going back to class when I heard the sound of an engine. I turned around and saw Oowada-kun’s Kawasaki, but it was being driven by a strange “program” I’d never seen before in my life._

_“What the…?” I wondered, “Who is that? I-I can’t let them take Oowada-kun’s motorcycle! That’s not fair to him! I-I have to d-do something before it’s too late!”_

_I wasn’t about to just let Mondo’s motorcycle get stolen, so I decided to take action. Now was my chance to prove that I was brave and strong, and I acted on instinct. I jumped and grabbed onto the front of the motorcycle, gripping the handlebars tightly to avoid falling off. The very adrenaline rushed through my body as I easily took control of the motorcycle back from the stranger, who was trying to fight and get it back. We were going at a speed fast enough to leave a trail of bright blue light behind us._

_The bike zipped through several feet of the grid-like halls, and I held on with no hassle. The stranger kept trying to fight for control of the motorcycle, but I wouldn’t let him have it. I could have sworn I heard voices coming from the back, but the sound of the engine tuned them out. Control of the motorcycle was suddenly taken from me by the man, who was now gripping onto the handles with his chest close to the surface of the ride._

_“I… can’t let you get away!” I told him, holding onto the bike boldly._

_“Give it up, brat!” he taunted, “It’s all over for ya!”_

_His reign didn’t last long since he clumsily drove the bike into the cafeteria and towards the kitchen. I jumped off in the nick of time as the motorcycle crashed into the sink in a flash of light. Once I was on the ground, I noticed Ishimaru-kun and Oowada-kun come in too, both of them looking really cross and worried. But that wasn’t important; what was important was the kitchen suddenly starting to burn down, and the flames were spreading fast; destroying nearly everything in its path. Before I could rush to grab the extinguisher, white particles sprayed from above to kill the fire._

_“Don’t worry, I’m alright,” I told Ishimaru-kun and Oowada-kun to calm their worries. I then looked over to the crook, who instantly became intimidated. “As for you, please don’t ever do something like that again. Someone could have gotten seriously hurt!”_

_“Y-Yes, I’m sorry! I won’t ever do it again! Oh, please don’t hurt me!” he pleaded with a quivering lip._

_As I was about to assure the guy that I would never do such a thing, Oowada-kun wound up being the one to deliver quite a beating to him, likely for stealing his Kawasaki in the first place. I managed to call my friend-slash-idol off easily before the thief’s face could be completely damaged by a rage-filled beating. Suddenly, Ishimaru started hurrying out of the kitchen in a panic, and Oowada-kun and I followed him hastily. In no time, we were up on the second floor and in the pool room, where the two “programs” from earlier were standing. One was watching his friend pour a strange powder into the pool, so I rushed to go stop them. My friends were very hesitant to join, but I encouraged them to help me stop the pranksters. It led to a huge struggle for the huge sack of powder, during which I managed to grab a nearby glowing disk and toss it at one of the pranksters, which made him dissolve into light particles instantly. I felt really bad for having to do such a thing to him, but it needed to be done to stop him. All of the sudden, the other prankster tossed a glowing disk of his own at us in revenge, causing Ishimaru-kun to fall into the pool before Oowada-kun after I nimbly dodged it._

_“Oh no!” I gasped, “Guys, hang on! I’ll save you, okay?”_

_I had to act fast again, so I dived into the deep end to save them both, even if it meant letting the surviving prankster getting away. The only thing I remember from the fall was sinking further into the dark and sticky blue liquid until I finally managed to pull my friends up to safety._

* * *

 “A-And that’s how I remember the story…” Chihiro uttered, looking away shyly. “Th-The end…”

The other three males were looking at Chihiro, still processing his story. None of them had it in them to say anything impolite to the boy, so they kept the words fair and simple.

“Kid, correct me if I’m wrong, but I don’t think Kawasakis are supposed to glow,” Mondo commented.

“Also, I saw both pranksters when we resurfaced, so one of them couldn’t have suddenly ‘deleted’ from existence.”

“Are you sure this is what happened, Fujisaki-kun?” Headmaster Kirigiri questioned.

“Y-Yes, this is what happened, Headmaster!” Chihiro cried, a few tears starting to form in his eyes. “I-I’m sorry i-if it sounded like a complete lie…”

“No no! Kid, your story’s fine!” Mondo assured him, “No need ta cry, okay?”

“Exactly!” Ishimaru agreed, “Your story did have some rather interesting points, Chihiro-kun!”

“R-Really?” Chihiro sniffled, wiping his tears away, “Thank you, guys.”

“Ishimaru-kun, it’s your turn,” Headmaster Kirigiri stated. “Let’s see how you interpret this case.

“This oughta be fun,” Mondo scoffed. “Let’s hear it, Kyoudai.”

“I would be more than elated to explain what happened!” Ishimaru chirped before clearing his throat. “And it all begins like this…”

 


	4. Ishimaru's version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taka's story is supposed to be like those old "film-noir" crime movies. I figured his would be something a little suave, but still pertaining to bringing out justice. Think "Casablanca", but without all of the romance.

_Let’s see. Now if I recall, the day, like Kyoudai and Chihiro-kun said, was going along swimmingly. Before this whole fiasco began, there I was, in the Disciplinary Committee’s classroom by myself, standing over and observing the recent disciplines I had issued out earlier, tongue fiddling with the wooden toothpick in my mouth in place of a hazardous cancer stick that I would never place between my teeth. The ones I was looking over were the usual suspects that received the most punishments, so it was nothing out of the blue in this gray, gray world. And in that world, it was up to me to bring out justice and nothing more._

_Just as I discarded the gnarled toothpick into the garbage, someone had entered the room. It was none other than my trusty assistant of the week, the lovely Miss Mukuro Ikusaba. Ikusaba-kun’s a girl you can trust; her hard-working nature, her intellect, her skill and leadership; all of it combined with a face of pure, refined beauty and grace. Just the sight of her alone is enough to make a man feel wild on the inside, but those aren’t feelings I wished to exhibit, for there was much more dire things to attend to in life._

_“Is something wrong, Ikusaba-kun?” I asked her._

_“I’m afraid so,” she answered, standing firm before me as she gave her usual salute to me. “I overheard these two students plotting to do something to the pool.”_

_“What?! What are they planning on doing?!”_

_“From what I’ve heard, they plan on turning the water into gelatin using a big sack of mix from the cafeteria. I tried to stop them, but I lost sight of them.”_

_“Don’t worry, my dear! They won’t get away as long as I’m on the case! They won’t go unpenalized!”_

_“You’re quite brave, Ishimaru-kun sir. It’s no wonder you’re a part of this Committee.”_

_“It’s all in a day’s work, darling. I promise I’ll be fine.”_

_Once Ikusaba-kun gave me a clear description on the two suspects, I gave her a peck on those soft lips of hers before setting out. I knew she was more than capable of taking down troublemakers, but this was something I had to take into my own hands. After all, I wouldn’t dare call myself the SHSL Hall Monitor if I didn’t. I went about investigating the halls as usual, scarlet eyes like a hawk in looking for the potential rabble-rousers. As I was monitoring the halls, those around me instantly straightened up, knowing it’s my jurisdiction to look over each and every misconduct committed. Just then, I saw the two pranksters Ikusaba-kun had described running in the hallways past me, laughing mischievously all the way._

_“Not so fast! Running in the halls is prohibited!” I shouted, following them briskly._

_“Why don’tcha try and stop us, Caterpillar-Brows?” one of them taunted as they kept running._

_I was honestly sick and tired of people pointing out the size of my thick eyebrows, but I couldn’t let that distract me from my task. I ran into Chihiro-kun as I trailed the two rabble-rousers , but I couldn’t pay heed to his greeting and passed him without hesitation. But, the two managed to evade me and I lost sight of them. I had no plans of letting them vandalize the pool, so I wasn’t giving up anytime soon. I searched and searched for a period of time, but these two were elusive and crafty since they were doing a good job of hiding from me. Suddenly, I saw something beyond my comprehension. It was Kyoudai, but for some reason, he had chosen to foolishly drive his Kawasaki through the halls; the halls of all places! And with him was a frightened Chihiro-kun and… some guy who didn’t appear to go here._

_“Kyoudai, you stop this instant!” I told him, only for him to drive right past me._

_As usual, Mondo had no intention of listening to me, so I had to abandon my previous task in favor of this one. I hastily picked up the pace and chased the motorcycle through the halls, the tires unfortunately leaving tracks everywhere at the speed it was going. I kept calling and calling out to Kyoudai to stop, but he was either ignoring me or failed to hear my words over the loud engine. The chase didn’t last a long time due to the motorcycle being driven all the way through the cafeteria doors until it made a turn into the kitchen, where its three riders jumped off at the last minute before it quite literally crashed and burned. The bike blew a gasket, which caused the kitchen to catch fire. The flames were spreading and destroying its surroundings rapidly due to the leaking and flammable motor oil spreading across the floor. I quickly went to grab the fire extinguisher to exterminate the flames, and it was only me that put out the fire with the cool white cream from its original red dispenser._

_“Kyoudai, what were you thinking?!” I scolded, confronting him. “You could have gotten yourself, Chihiro-kun, and this… stranger, killed!”_

_“Ah, you’re right, Taka…” Kyoudai responded shamefully, “I’m fuckin’ sorry, man--”_

_“Language, mister!”_

_“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that too. Dunno what came over me, but it ain’t gonna happen again! ...Right after this guy gets what’s comin’ ta him!”_

_As usual, Kyoudai began beating up the strange man, prompting Chihiro-kun and I to hold him back before he could do anymore sufficient damage to his face. Just as I was about to do anything else, I remembered my previous task and rushed out of the cafeteria. I made my way up the stairs to the second floor before arriving at the pool room, where I caught the troublemakers from earlier pouring blue gelatin powder into the pool water._

_“You! Stop that this instant!” I exclaimed, marching over to the troublemakers._

_“Why don’t ya come and make us?” they taunted, continuing to vandalize the pool._

_I went over and forcefully attempted to pull the emptying sack of powder away from them, but they refused to yield as they dumped the rest of the sack into the deep end of the pool. I realized that Kyoudai and Chihiro-kun had followed me here when they aided me in the struggle with the pranksters. I spotted some nearby inner tube rope, and quickly grabbed it. Since the pranking duo was occupied, I took the opportunity and tied the rope tightly around their hands and feet to prevent them from escaping. While I had them detained to the ground, I was about to interrogate them at the same time I wrote them their well-deserved detention slips when I heard a splash. Kyoudai and Chihiro-kun had apparently lost their footing and fell straight into the deep end of the jellying pool water. Taking a deep breath, I took no time to dive into the water to save my friends, despite the water being dark and pieces of the jello sticking to my body and once-pristine uniform. But I didn’t care at the time; saving my friends and dealing out justice was all that mattered to me then._

* * *

 “And that’s the _real_ story of how the pool became filled with gelatin among other events,” Ishimaru concluded. “The end.”

“...Wow, I don’t even know where to _start_ with that story, Taka,” Mondo groaned. “I’m not dumb enough ta drive my Kawasaki through the halls; that was all the thief’s fault.”

“Then how come I saw you near the motorcycle? Besides, don’t act as if you don’t disregard the rules.”

“So what? I’m a delinquent. And as your best friend, you should know this by now. Even so, this doesn’t mean I’d put my own fuckin’ ride or Chihiro in danger like that!”

“G-Guys, please don’t start fighting…” Chihiro pleaded. “A-Although, I wasn’t scared when I was on the motorcycle. I had everything covered! I-I think my story might have been a little more accurate, Ishimaru-kun.”

“My story had all of the basic facts!” Ishimaru objected, “Your story was a bit ‘high-tech’, and Kyoudai’s, while edgy, was highly inaccurate!”

“Says the guy who claims he could kiss Ikusaba, whom he has yet to actually _ask out_ , without choking,” Mondo scoffed.

The trio eventually got into a spat about their stories, and whose was the most accurate. With Headmaster Kirigiri, he was just tired of the fiasco, and wanted an explanation that wasn’t contradictory and was believable. Just as he was about to end the spat and send the three students out of his office, someone had entered. The sound of the office door opening and closing was enough to make the three students cease their bickering and look at the new guest along with the Headmaster.

“Is this a bad time?” they asked, now starting to regret coming in.


	5. The Real Story (Naegi's version)

“Greetings, Naegi-kun!” Ishimaru greeted with a smile. “What brings you here?”

“I just came to ask the Headmaster something, but now I know it’s a bad time,” Naegi answered. “What’s going on?”

“We were telling the Headmaster our sides of the story,” Chihiro explained.

“Ya did hear about what happened with the pool, the kitchen, and the break-in, right?” Mondo asked.

“Yeah, I did. Why do you ask?”

“We ask, Naegi-kun,” Headmaster Kirigiri began, “because these three were giving me convoluted ‘explanations’ on what happened earlier. None of them make sense because of the number of contradictions, so we don’t have a clear story. The only things consistent are the motorcycle crash in the kitchen and two students poured jello into the pool. Everything else was changed completely.”

“Did you wanna hear what I saw? It isn’t much, but it’s still something.”

“...We might as well,” Headmaster Kirigiri sighed. “Take a seat, Naegi-kun.”

Naegi sat down next to Chihiro, Mondo, and Ishimaru, but had to scoot a little further from them since they were incredibly sticky from the gelatin. The Luckster took a deep breath to begin his tale.

* * *

  _This is what I saw today. I was just exiting the cafeteria, ready to head back to my homeroom. Everything was going fine, but suddenly, I heard the sound of a motor growing louder and louder. Before I had the chance to react, I saw Oowada-kun and Ishimaru-kun chasing a runaway Kawasaki that Fujisaki-san was struggling to hang onto. Also, there was a strange guy driving the runaway bike with a desperate expression._

_“I wonder what’s going on?” I questioned to myself._

_It wasn’t something I could just pass off as nothing, so I followed the chase all the way back to the cafeteria. The Kawasaki actually went fast enough to break the doors down, and everyone crashed into the kitchen. When I looked in, something in the Kawasaki burst and caused the kitchen to catch fire from the explosion. I only blinked once, and the fire was already spreading through the kitchen._

_“Guys! Hang on, I’ll--” I began to say as I prepared to go into the fire._

_Before I could make any other movements, the emergency sprinklers were triggered and doused the flames. Unfortunately, they didn’t go off in time to prevent the kitchen from burning down. I couldn’t see much past the smoke, and I only caught four silhouettes moving about. One of them began running from the smoke, and they turned out to be Ishimaru-kun, followed by Oowada-kun and Fujisaki-san right after._

_I needed to see more of what was going on, so I hurried up the stairs to see. I may have been far behind them, but I made it to the pool room after hearing Ishimaru-kun mention it earlier. By the time I walked in, I saw Oowada-kun, Ishimaru-kun, and Fujisaki-san lose their balance and fall into the pool. These other two guys would have gotten away, but they slipped on a puddle and hit their heads on the floor, causing them to fall unconscious. Since my three classmates weren’t resurfacing, I had to jump in and go get them. For some reason, the pool was thicker and stickier than usual when I pulled them out. When I left the pool room, I took a shower to get all of the blue jello off of me because the last thing I wanted to do was walk around all sticky and gross._

* * *

 “And that’s what I remember from it,” Naegi concluded. “Oh! Asahina-san was in the changing rooms, so she managed to get more of it on her phone. Here, she sent the video to mine.”

Naegi pressed play on the phone video and showed it to Headmaster Kirigiri and the sticky trio on the sofa. The video was exactly what Naegi had described in his version, including Chihiro, Ishimaru, and Mondo slipping into the pool at the same time after the struggle. When the video ended, Headmaster Kirigiri dismissed the SHSL Luckster from his office.

“Well, at least someone finally told the actual story,” he sighed.

“My version was better…” Mondo uttered, rolling his eyes.

“Are we free to go now, Headmaster?” Chihiro asked.

“Yes, Fujisaki-kun. You three can go. But next time, I’ll be sure to not ask you guys for clues if you intend to tell tall tales again.”

“We promise not to bend the truth, Headmaster!” Ishimaru vowed with a salute, “Although, mine did capture most of the details--”

“That’s enough, Ishimaru-kun. Just go.”

Ishimaru followed behind Mondo and Chihiro, all of them still rather disgusted with their sticky clothes, hair, and skin. A well-deserved shower was the most major thing on their minds.

“Th-That was… interesting,” Chihiro commented.

“You can say that again,” Mondo agreed. “I still think my story was the fuckin’ best!”

“Get real, Kyoudai,” Ishimaru scoffed. “Your story was all glorification, and hardly any facts! My story covered the details!”

“What about my story? I think it was pretty good, don’t you think?” Chihiro wondered.

“Yes, your story was good, Fujisaki-kun. But, it still lacked accuracy and had elements of fiction.”

On their way to their respective dormitories, the three friends continued to passionately debate and discuss on how each of their explanations was the better of them all. Regardless of differing opinions, all of them agreed on one thing: No one would be swimming or cooking properly for a few days. In addition, Mondo was going to have to hold off on any motorcycle rides until the needed repairs were finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the fastest I've ever finished a story on AO3. I hope you all liked it! PS, Naegi's story is just basic and like that of a flashback-explanation. After all, he's actually telling what happened.


End file.
